


What Could Go Wrong?

by Insectopedia



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Modern AU, Now they're new and town and trying new things, Robbie Rotten used to play the Piano, Slow Burn, Sportacus used to be an athlete, Then he had a daughter and took up motivational speaking, Uhhh this is completely self indulgent and just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insectopedia/pseuds/Insectopedia
Summary: Robbie rotten is a retired pianist, Sportacus does motivational speaking; what could go wrong?





	1. Odd but Charming, Starting Anew

_ The stage was quiet as the lights dimmed and voices softened. An interlude was ending as the pianist got up from his seat and an aging man with raven hair took his place. He was there for a solo, nothing more, but the crowd would never forget how he moved them-even if they never saw his face. _

_-----_

 

 

Sportacus had heard of him through a friend. A young blonde boy’s mother said that, although her son hadn’t enjoyed the lessons, maybe his active daughter would. They had worked it out, the instructor and her, since she had already paid for lessons until the end of the upcoming winter, someone might as well be learning. Still, he wasn’t sure.

The town him and his daughter had moved into seemed stained with dusty sunlight. The kind you found in libraries or after a day spent swimming. It was beautiful, really, if you didn’t have allergies. And the people were just as charming, quiet but nice once you got to know them. They had greeted Sportacus and Stephanie warmly as soon as he took the time to introduce himself. They had asked why they had moved, they didn’t ask much else after he said work. Already his daughter was making friends, enjoying the quiet town to it’s fullest. Still, he wasn’t sure if this was right.

“Come on pabbi! Didn’t you say he hated latecomers?” Stephanie’s sweet voice called from the back seat.

Sportacus was startled out of his thoughts, they were parked on the side of the road on the particularly rustic side of town, the beaten up apartment complex to their right was a mix of old and historic, “Ah yes! We should go meet him.”

The two got out of the car, the little girl bounding ahead and up the cobweb ridden wooden stairs. Sportacus followed until she looked back at him, unsure of the door number until he stepped up to number 3000. He knocked.

A man dressed too formally to simply be relaxing at home opened the chipped door. Everything from the way his hair was gelled back to the high waisted purple tinged pants and navy turtleneck said that he was trying to look professional. The glasses helped with that appearance.

“Hi! I’m Sportacus and this is Stephanie, you must be Robin?” ,Sportacus stuck out a hand but Robin seemed too busy flinching away from the short blonde to notice. When his shoulders were settled he gave a dry, ‘ah yes, welcome’ and held open the door a bit further.

The father and daughter walked in to see what was once a living room also trying it’s best to look professional. There was a red floral rug, one you’d see in a flea market with the biggest price tag, a vase with some brownish wilted flowers, and a wide spacious window letting in that golden small town light. But, the real center piece was the piano, it looked brand new and gleamed as if it was still wrapped in plastic.

“So I assume you’re the Mr. Sportacus that Mrs.Sweetz was talking about?”

The blonde turned back to look at the man who was standing greyhound strait with his hands folded behind his back. He looked to be on guard and Sportacus couldn’t help but wonder why he was trying so hard to be immaculate.

“Ah yes, are you sure this arrangement is… alright? I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“It’s quite fine, yes, your daughter seems to appreciate the art already.”

Sportacus looked to where the other man was gazing to see his daughter already sitting on the worn cherry piano bench, her hands hovering above the key cover as if she was too afraid to touch. He laughed slightly, “I suppose you’re right.”

It was quiet for a moment before Robin cleared his throat, “Alright well let’s get started.”

The tall man started to walk forward only to pause for a moment and give Sportacus a look, “You can stay if you want, there’s a chair right there, however you’ll need to be quiet.”

Raising his hands the former athlete waved him off, “Oh no I have a few errands to run, I should be back by seven thirty correct?”

“Precisely.”

“Ok then… goodbye.” Sportacus faltered a bit because Robin was already telling Stephanie that the bench would not be her seat today and that she would not be touching the piano yet. She was awwing and her father was all but forgotten. It was cute but he had already excused himself.

A couple of hours later Sportacus returned at seven twentynine to pick up his daughter. Again, he knocked on that chipped door and Robin answered a bit too stiffly however somehow more relaxed than he had been before.

“Perfect timing, your daughter as just wrapping up.”

Inside, Sportacus could see his daughter doing a few stretches, a smile plastered on her pink face even though she seemed a little stiff from focusing for so long; “You look exhausted Stephanie!”

Upon hearing her father, Stephanie seemed to smile even brighter and bounced up to him, “Mr.Rotten was really tough! He made me practice fingering a piece of paper!”

“Oh?!” Sportacus looked up at the man who was now folding up said piece of paper; he noticed then that the man’s hands were bandaged. Thin white strips covered the entirety of them, save for a few patches of pale skin here or there.

“Yes well, I wouldn’t want you to get the piano out of tune would we?” he seemed almost teasing but that part wasn’t obvious until Stephanie frowned and Robbie leaned down to add, “How about you go into the kitchen, there’s a plate of cookies waiting for you.”

“Really?” Stephanie looked excitedly up at her father who wasn’t sure how to respond.

Sportacus looked up to Robbie who was giving him ‘the look’ like he wanted to say something away from young ears so the man relented, “Alright but only one okay!”

“Yes! Thank you pabbi!!” Stephanie said giving his middle a tight squeeze before running off.

“Don’t worry they’re not poisoned or anything.”

Sportacus realized that he was making a face and he smiled politely to mask it, “Oh no, i’m just worried about her having so much sugar before bed.”

Robin simply shrugged, apparently not having a good answer for that before moving on, “Stephanie’s surprisingly decent at this, has she had lessons before?”

“Oh no, nothing at all. She’s never even touched an instrument.”

Robin crinkled his nose at that but cleared his throat to cover it, “Well, it seems she’s naturally talented. She’ll be moving onto the actual piano in no time if she keeps it up at this pace. You will be bringing her by next week correct?”

Robin looked almost hopeful, but in a restrained polite way as if he was trying his hardest to look like he didn’t care. Sportacus grinned, “Yes, if that’s still alright?”

“Of course, just make sure to be on time and we won’t have any problems.”

Stephanie came back into the room then with a huge grin on her face.

“You ready to go home now?”

She nodded and turned to her new instructor, “Yes, thank you Mr. Rotten for the cookies and lesson!”

She then ran up and gave his long leg a hug. Sportacus watched as the tall man stiffened, seemingly unsure of what to do in the probably foreign predicament before a bit of color tinged his cheeks. He coughed and began to mumble something but then Stephanie let go and ran back to her father.

Sportacus smiled at the tall man’s strange antics and wrapped an arm around his child, “Thank you Mr. Rotten, we will see you next week!”

“Y-yes” Robin coughed “goodbye”

Sportacus was halfway out the door but he made sure to look back over his shoulder at the man to depart with a warm smile.

On the car ride home, before Stephanie began to doze off, Sportacus asked her if she enjoyed the lesson.

“Oh yes! Although he was a bit strict he is very good at teaching!”

Sportacus smiled into the darkened reflection of the rearview mirror as his daughter began to prattle on. It sounded like she really enjoyed it even if Sportacus still didn’t know much about the tall instructor. He’d have to give Mrs. Sweetz a call to thank her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all as if I didn't have enough lazy town fics to work on I started this one.  
>  I was writing another chapter of my song fic (the offsprings one) where I suddenly had a vivid image of Robbie being a retired pianist and Sport needing someone to teach his daughter to play. Thus this happened even if it's not necessary...  
>  I have it all plotted out so hopefully i'll be updating more or less regularly but seeing as this is purely indulgent I might be a bit spotty.
> 
> Also sorry that this first chapter is a bit poopy, because i'm doing this for fun i'm not trying incredibly hard to make sure everything is perfect plus the more passive voice this fic is taking seems to fit it much better then a more interesting writing style. I like the idea of a sleepy town told through a sleepy narrators pov...
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!


	2. Brighter then the Lights of a Summer Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus is invited to stay for one of Stephanie's lessons. Robin gets extremely flustered.

_ This time the seat was his. A solo to last a concert, a full roster of songs just to be played by him. He hadn’t done this since he was a teenager, still hungry for the spotlight, but now that he had lived through his time as a young prodigy and aged into a hidden musical genius he found himself nervous to return to it. He knew how easy it was to crash and burn. But still, they begged and so he played. _

_-----_

 

Sportacus had learned that Mr. Rotten was not very good with people. Around children he seemed to lighten up a bit, soften if you will, but with Sportacus he was always just a bit too tense. According to Stephanie he was very uptight not only in mannerisms but also with his praise. She claimed that it motivated her to learn quicker but, regardless of what it did, Sportacus had a feeling that his stiffness didn’t stem from strict roots but from the fact that he was actually almost a bit shy. 

His personality was so closed off that Sportacus had started taking notes on his physical appearance instead. Mr. Rotten always wore glasses but looked over them more than most people who needed them would, his fingers were always bandaged and he seemed to like the color purple. Other than those few quirks the only other thing that Sportacus was able to gather was the fact that he always had a plate of cookies in his kitchen for after lesson treats. Robin was a mystery, Sportacus wanted to know more.

“Oh Mr. Robbie said he had a surprise for us today, did I tell you that?” ,Stephanie had been attending his lessons for a few weeks now. Almost two full months if Sportacus were to be precise and since then there had been little back and forth between him and her instructor. But, despite the rare opportunity to learn more about his lessons, what stood out to Sportacus the most was his nickname.

“Mr. Robbie?” He smirked at his daughter as they walked up the stairs to his apartment, “Is he okay with you calling him that?”

Stephanie simply shrugged in that self assured way kids do, “Well he  _ almost  _ smiled the first time I called him it and hasn’t stopped me since!”

“Oh really?” Sportacus smiled down at his daughter and she knocked on the door.

A few moments later Robin answered, his usual tight lipped frown apparent on his features as he opened the door wide with an unspoken welcome. Stephanie needed no further encouragement for her to go bounding in, already sliding into the piano seat despite the fact that she still hadn’t gotten to play it. Sportacus on the other hand, wasn’t sure if he was invited in so he hesitated a moment before joining the other man in the hall.

“So” he started lightly, “Stephanie says you have a surprise for me Mr. Robbie?”

Sportacus could practically hear Robin’s face go red as he watched the other man’s unusually tight posture coil even further. Honestly, he looked like he was going to hurt himself with how tensely he looked down at Sportacus, the only thing not clenched was his mouth which hung slightly open at the use of his nickname. Had he really smiled when Stephanie had used it the first time? To Sportacus, Robin looked more like he was embarrassed. Either way he clearly had some sort of attachment to the nickname due to how violently he responded.

“Robin?” ,Sportacus tried again when he realized Robin was just staring at him.

“Oh” Robin took a moment to even get the syllable out of his mouth before pointedly looking away from Sportacus, walking further into the main room to pull out a chair, “Ah, yes, but Stephanie is the one with the surprise to share not… me.”

He still didn’t look at Sportacus as he offered the other man the chair, his face unbearably red. Did he really not like that nickname or something? Sportacus smiled lightly as Stephanie jumped up, “Me? What surprise do I have to share!”

Robbie seemed to be relaxing at least, “You’re going to play the piano today.”

The tall man spared a glance down at Sportacus, his face still slightly pink, “Are you able to stay for today’s lesson? This will be her first time on the piano and I thought you might want to share it with her.”

Sportacus, deciding to be bold, blinked and gave a toothy smile, “Of course Mr. Robbie.”

This time he didn’t give such a dramatic reaction but Sportacus could tell by the way he cleared his throat that the nickname was uncomfortable to him. However, since that seemed to be the case why didn’t he stop Sportacus, or more importantly, Stephanie from using it? Although the blonde wasn’t one for messing with people he couldn’t let this opportunity to learn more pass him by, this was going to be fun even if he did feel a little bad for flustering the man.

“Play the piano? But i’ve never even see the keys! How am I supposed to play it!” It was clear that his daughter was excited but also a bit worried. At this point Sportacus would have usually stepped in to give his daughter a mini pep talk but before he could ‘Robbie’ was already flipping open the keyboard cover and giving her an admittedly rough pep talk.

“Well now you have. Trust me, you’ve practiced enough that you should be able to play alright. And, even if you haven’t everyone starts from somewhere.” he gave her a small nod as if daring her to argue before continuing, “How about you try twinkle twinkle? You seem to be best with it.”

Stephanie tried to send a glance back to Sportacus but Robbie blocked her view with his hand and shook his head. A clear sign that this was all on her.

Although Sportacus would have taken a different approach he could respect the way Robin was trying to encourage his daughter to not be nervous and to get over the initial fear of doing something new.

And, even though she hesitated, Stephanie quickly understood the concept too. Her first few notes were slow, uneven, causing Robbie to let out a few tuts however after getting through a particularly rough introduction, she seemed to get over her nerves. Although the changes in her face were subtle, Sportacus knew the exact moment when the realization that she was playing the piano hit her.

When she was finished with her short rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star she practically rocketed off of her seat, turning to her father with a smile that could compete with pure sunshine.

“Dad! Dad! Did you hear me? I really played the piano didn’t I?!” ,her voice definitely wasn’t one for the indoors.

Sportacus beamed back at her, “Yes, you did wonderful Stephanie! I wish I could have gotten a recording.”

He winked at her then found his eyes flicking to Robbie who’s cheeks were again a little pink and who was holding a cradled hand up to his mouth as if to hide his features. They didn’t do such a good job because Sportacus could tell by the softness in his eyes that he was touched by the moment he was having, such a strange reaction for such a cold man.

When Robbie noticed Sportacus had spotted him he quickly turned away and, clearing his throat again, interrupted their moment.

“Not so fast Stephanie, this is a lesson after all which means there’s always room to look for improvement.”

Stephanie was still smiling even as she was instructed to sit down and do it again but ‘better’ this time. Sportacus didn’t miss the sneaky smile she sent his way as she went back to playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a few loose ends (particularly with Robin's nickname) however that information is purposely being withheld until later chapters ;^)
> 
> Also, me, update regularly? Ha ha never. In all seriousness I started college and between 17 credit hours, 12.5 hours of work a week, dming a tabletop every weekend, and being a needy ho who needs to see my significant other at least once a week it's been hard to find time to update. I haven't abandoned my fics, I haven't forgotten i'm simply busy OTL
> 
> Thanks for reading and being patient!


	3. Rain drops dribble drop down your face down the clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for three?

_ His fingers tickled the keys like rain. It was his first composition played in public. He expected praise but the applause was slim. Had he done something wrong? Had they not heard correctly? Maybe if he tried again… _

 

_-----_

 

Stephanie was whizzing through her lessons. It had been precisely three months since she had first touched the piano but already she was whizzing through songs. Learning quickly and becoming more involved with what the piano had to offer. Often times, she came home humming the songs in her sleep, fingering tables or chairs like a pianist when she was spacing out, or just out right gushing about what she had learned.

“It’s extraordinary really,” sportacus could only stare as Robbie’s eyes lit up in a rare moment of passion, “her ears are able to pick up melodies quicker then any kid i’ve worked with, with a bit more polishing she could make a career out of this before she’s even out of highschool.”

Sportacus didn’t know what to say, he was over whelmed with the way Robbie’s lips were curling into an almost smile (those bright pink lips, those stark white teeth), and the most he could do to keep from staring was to look through the kitchen door way at his daughter who was humming as she munched on a cookie.

He cleared his throat, “Really wel-”

Suddenly the little pink ball of energy was finished, out of her seat and tugging on her dad’s sleeve. He didn’t know when she got there but then again he was still too busy looking at how Robie’s eyes turned slightly blue when they crinkled up into a smile, what was he going to say again?

“Pabbi” Stephanie was impatient as she pulled on Sportacus’ sleeve again, thank the world for such a good distraction.

Leaning down she whispered in his ear loud enough for anyone in the room to hear, “Can I ask him?”

Sportacus face twisted in confusion but Robbie was quicker, “Ask me what little girl?”

His tone seemed a bit gruff, surprise and nervousness clear on the taller man’s features but despite his expression and word choice all Sportacus could think of was how endearing it was that he had called his daughter little girl. Was that supposed to be endearing?

“If you could have dinner with us this sunday!”

Sportacus snapped back into reality as Robbie reeled back, “Ah yes! If you want that is! Stephanie has been wanting to cook for you and, well, if you’re free-”

“No, can’t.” Robbie was folding his hands behind his back, face stone cold for some indiscernible reason and he looked like he was going to leave it at that until his eyes flickered down to Stephanie’s disappointed face, “I have… plans?”

Sportacus felt like that wasn’t the truth, that they had something wrong but Stephanie seemed to accept it, her smile unwavering as she took to tugging on his purple blazer, “That’s alright Robbie! Maybe some other time right?”

Robbie didn’t really look at her, his cheeks coloring, and he didn’t really respond-a simple grunt was all he gave as his eyes wandered to the clock.

Sportacus noticed this, his heart in his stomach for some strange reason as he saved the situation yet again with a, “Yes, when he’s free! Thank you for everything Mr. Robbie, let’s get going kiddo.”

With that Stephanie was bounding out the door, Sportacus trailing after her with a wide smile that felt a little too stretched. Right before the door closed he heard a slightly sluggish, unenthusiastic, gish ‘yes you too’ thrown in their general direction and that was that.

Sportacus didn’t care too much that their offer had been rejected but it was the  _ way _ it had been rejected that got to him. Things had been looking up. Over the past few months Sportacus had gotten to watch Robbie open up. He had been able to call him Robbie without such a reeling reaction, seen how much the taller man cared for his daughter, he’d even caught him at the piano once, out of frustration teaching Stephanie how to play a simple melody but for some reason his hands made the familiar nursery rhyme sound like gold melting in the sunlight.

Maybe… it wasn’t so much that he was upset at how Robbie had rejected the dinner proposal. He had figured it would end up that way (hence why he had been avoiding bringing it up), he knew the pianist well enough to know what would make him retreat back into his shell. Maybe, he was upset because he had been too distracted by Robbie’s rounded cheekbones and long legs to keep from crossing boundaries he knew he shouldn’t be prodding. He was being too indulgent with his gaze, he knew what was happening and it was selfish.

\---

There was a knock at the door. No one heard it at first, the stir fry was sizzling too loudly and Stephanie was washing her hands, running water, so the knock went unanswered the first time, the second time maybe? Sportacus was the one to notice it first, realizing that the repetitive thumping was more than just Stephanie or the food on the stove. He all but jumped out of his skin when he opened the door, hair a messy blonde halo frizzing about his head, slightly sweaty from the heat of the kitchen, and in an old apron to see it was a casually dressed Robbie. 

“A-ah! Robbie! You made it, come in come! So sorry for the wait, were you waiting long, oh gosh” ,He was jittering, left over energy from cooking mixing with the jolting realization that Robbie was here, at his house. 

He was suddenly self conscious, although the house wasn’t messy he could have straightened up the throw pillows, cleaned up the coffee table, maybe reevaluate the pictures he had hanging up-

“Yes… I uh-” Robbie began to say, it was only as Sportacus closed the door that he realized the tall man was holding a paper grocery bag with flushed cheeks, eyes down cast as if he felt more self conscious then Sportacus ever could.

Before he could finish his words however Stephanie was there, attacking him with a hug and talking a mile a minute, “Robbie! Robbie! Robbie! You made it you made it!”

Robbie let out an oof in response and suddenly Sportacus was laughing. Whatever events had lead Robbie to show up, however self conscious either of them felt, it didn’t really matter when Stephanie came.

“Here, let me take that from you. Stephanie, show him to the bathroom please while I set the table.” Sportacus took the bag from Robbie, filing the soft expression the taller man was giving him as nothing more then surprise as Stephanie showed him where he could wash his hands.

An extra place was added to the table along with two wine glasses when Sportacus looked inside the bag and realized Robbie had brought over some rich red wine and juice boxes as an unnecessary but generous contribution.

He was about to say thanks as he noticed Stephanie and Robbie walking back into the dining room but Stephanie beat him to it, running over to his seat with a “JUICE BOX? Where did this come from?” ,as if it was christmas.

“Sportacus!” The bewildered expression Robbie had been sporting suddenly turned angry and the blonde literally jumped out of skin at his tone. “Cookies and now juice boxes? What other kinds of things are you depriving your child of!”

Sportacus was caught like a deer in the headlights but Stephanie saved him, laughing at Robbie’s joke and causing the tall man himself to crack a smile as he sat down. Had that really been a joke? From Robbie of all people? Sportacus felt like this was some sort of dream as he sat down himself and let Stephanie get started on serving herself. She then passed the bowl to Robbie and Sportacus made himself busy pouring wine for the two adults, too focused on that to notice the situation unfolding.

“Mr. Robbie do you not like stir fry?” ,Stephanie, dense in her young age, asked as Robbie passed the bowl of greens to Sportacus with out taking any

Luckily Sportacus was done pouring otherwise he might have spilled some, “Stephanie!”

Although, now that he was looking at the brunette’s plate he was a bit concerned about the lack of food too.

“No it’s quite alright.” Robbie didn’t look too enthusiastic despite the reassurance, “I just uhh…”

He trailed off and suddenly Sportacus got a horrible thought, “Sorry Robbie, I can cook you something else if you’d like, we still have some-”

Robbie was shaking his hands in an instant, “No no! It’s fine delicious! I just had a late lunch, it’s not your fault!”

Sportacus watched the man hunch over, face flushed and quickly felt his own features darken to match. Maybe he shouldn’t have offered? Was he prying? Was it-

Well, what ever the case the rest of dinner went by smoothly. Robbie didn’t eat much, Stephanie practically ate them out of stock, and at the end of the night somehow Stephanie was sound asleep and the two adults were curled up on the couch, way past the strict bedtime Sportacus usually kept for himself, drinking wine and Robbie was eating cake.

Things were quiet in that sleepy kind of way things get when people are just relaxing late at night, and surprisingly Robbie was the first to speak up, choosing to break the silence for the first time since Sportacus had met him.

“So” the man’s tone was like silk, catching Sportacus’ attention immediately with how smooth it was at this hour, “What made you move to this dump?”

“Dump?” ,he couldn’t help but chuckle in response, “I wouldn’t say this place is dumpy I quite like the-”

“Oh pish posh, your furniture is too expensive for you to be happy with a small town like this. Where did you come from? What brought you here?”

Robbie dug into his cake, looking through his eyelashes like a cat with a bowl of creme. They both knew those weren’t light questions and if they had been asked in such a manner by anyone else Sportacus would have definitely just laughed them off. Maybe because it was robbie, maybe it was because of those long lashes, maybe it was the wine but Sportacus found himself tucking his legs onto the couch and lowering his voice.

“I used to be an athlete.” those words were supposed to be said with pride but Robbie clearly caught the tinge of melancholy on them, he stopped eating his cake and Sportacus took a sip of wine to steel himself, “But there was an accident. I can’t even remember where we were going at the time but we were in the car, Stephanie, my husband and I. We crashed. I was fine, she was fine, he didn’t make it.”

“Oh my god.” ,sportacus had only meant to pause a bit to keep from saying anything too much more but apparently he was quiet long enough for Robbie to think he had to respond.

Sportacus laughed humorlessly, trying to lighten the situation, but unable to look at him with his cheeks as stained with embarrassment as they were, “No it’s fine. Three years ago, we’re fine and Stephanie doesn’t fully remember it. She was young, probably blocked it out. I could go run a marathon if I wanted, we’re fine. I just… it was hard, that’s all. He was an athlete too and I had moved there so he could stay close to family, and…”

God he was definitely going to blame this on the wine the next morning but suddenly his eyes were hot and heavy. Was he really going to cry? Sportacus jutted his chin away, feeling uncomfortable with how much this still stung. It was hard to put on a brave face and tell himself it was okay to cry, to still be sad, infront of someone else. He wanted it to stop he wanted-

The couch creaked and suddenly Sportacus was overcome with the smell of cinnamon sugar, resin, and a cool clean scent he couldn’t identify but which made him think of white linen in the rain. Sportacus hadn’t paid much attention to what Robbie was wearing but when the man’s thin, surprisingly strong, arm wrapped around him he felt the unbearable softness of a form fitting purple sweater on his cheek and the rough leather of dark jeans against his own legs. Robbie was hugging him, the same main who flinched away when someone got too close had two arms wrapped around him and was very gently soothing. “You’re okay.”

It was too much for Sportacus and he cried right into Robbie’s sleeve, thankful for all the kindness the tall man had given them and greedy for pulling him closer with an arm around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi yes tis I the one who never updates.  
> Is this fandom dead yet?  
> Who cares point is I wanted to update this even though it's been almost a year LOL  
> Sometimes I still think about these boys even if it's a lot of work.  
> I won't make promises about the next update nor my other fics if you guys read those but I might finish this story eventually  
> (although tbh the plotting I did was super vague and I don't remember half the points I was trying to make so uh--yeah warning for inconsistence my dudes)


End file.
